Problem: I had a jar of jelly beans that weighed $56$ ounces. I added $16$ more ounces of jelly beans to the jar. Then I divided the jelly beans evenly into bags that each weighed $8$ ounces. How many bags of jelly beans did I make?
Answer: We can add to find the total amount of jelly beans. $56+16=72$ ounces Now we can divide the total ounces into groups with $8$ ounces in each group. $72 \div 8 = 9$ I made $9$ bags of jelly beans.